A Visit From an Old Friend
by Melpomene Black
Summary: The cousin of Obsidian Le Fay, who had gone to Hogwarts in the same year as our favorite Potions Professor, gets a visit from an old friend after getting up to make a cup of tea. Join her in this small, but humorous adventure which breaks her new teapot!
1. Extended Summary

**Obsidian Le Fay here!**

**This is my next story, and it'll probably be about 5 chapters, but not more than 10.**

**This is how it goes:**

* * *

The woman in this story will be Obsidian's cousin. If you don't know who Obsidian is, please read the first part of The Noble Blood of Le Fay: Year One, it will give a lot of information about her.

Obsidian's cousin looks exactly like Obsidian, long black hair, cloudy gray eyes, heart-shaped lips, and also has the same characteristics, like being a metamorphmagus and such.

This cousin is 34 at the time, the same age as Severus Snape. She and Severus had gone to Hogwarts in the same years, 1971 to 1978. But they do not and will not have **any** romantic connection, mind you. It is just a nice friendship. At this time, in Golden Trio's and Obsidian's fourth year, Severus is teaching Potions, of course, but since school, he has only had contact with Obsidian's cousin very few times.

This woman is not married, and has a house that is bigger than a villa, but smaller than a mansion in a muggle environment. Cozy, nonetheless.

Join this woman in this small, but humorous adventure of meeting an old friend after thinking of having a cup of tea.

* * *

I know for a fact that while reading this, many of you are wondering why I kept on saying "this woman" or this cousin". If you read my bio, you'll already know that I am in need of a name. Please send me a message of some sort if you have any good ideas. Please read my bio for more information on this subject (at the end of it).

**Update:**

Never mind, people. I have a name! You want to know what it is? Well, TOO BAD! You won't find out till the second chapter in this story!


	2. Chapter One

**Whoooo!**

**Finally!**

**Chapter 1 is UP!**

**I'd like to take some time to say thanks to my editor, Lucky the Leprechaun, who I fired, and to say thanks to Rugglet, who grabbed the first story alert for my first story.**

**Disclaimer: I, Obsidian Le Fay, Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorceress, make no claims to any recognizable characters. I only make a claim to Obsidian, her cousin, and possibly a few more characters that will be on the way.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

The door creaked open, letting in a cold gust of October wind into the dark room. A woman entered, closed the door quickly, and laid down the several grocery bags she was holding in the kitchen. She then went into her quarters up the stairs, and stayed there for approximately seventeen minutes. After the time passed, she came down, dressed in her night robes after having showered. She noticed though, as she was descending the stairs, that the house seemed more quiet than usual. A strange eerie silence was felt throughout. This wasn't _very_ unusual, considering the fact that this small, cozy building only housed this one woman, now that her cousin, Obsidian left. Ever since Obsidian's parents had mysteriously vanished after the defeat of Grindelwald, she'd been living with this woman, her cousin.

When the woman noticed that there was not the usual buzzing of the heater, she felt uneasy. But nothing could be done, as the heater had been taken to the repair store for its faulty operations. So she had no choice but to sit down in this very uncomfortable silence and find a way to entertain herself. She made her way to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

The woman glanced at the coffee table, but the TV remote was not present. She then stood up, and searched the room. Getting restless, she pulled a tall, thin wooden rod out of her night robes, the same one that accompanied every piece of clothing she'd ever worn since she was eleven.

Eleven.

The year she turned eleven was one of the most magical years of her life. Literally! Eleven was the year when she had first acquired this object, the wand. It was the year that she left her home for Scotland. The year she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The year she had made friends.

The woman flicked the wand and muttered a few words under her breath.

"_Accio_ remote,"

All of a sudden, the black remote zoomed out from underneath the sofa, and then started to hover before the woman's face. She gave a satisfied smile, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television.

"The hills are alive, with the sound of music,

With songs they have sung, for a thousand years!"

The song filled the empty silence so suddenly that the woman jumped. She dropped her wand with a gasp, and it rolled to the ground.

"The hills fill my heart, with the sound of music,

My heart wants to sing, every song it hears!"

"Ugh. Muggles and their bizarre contraptions," the woman sighed. She bent down, picked up her wand, and after carefully inserting it into her robe pocket, she headed towards the kitchen, leaving the TV on.

She quickly sorted out all the groceries with the help of magic, of course, and then thought about making a cup of tea.

At that exact moment, a knock was heard at the door. Peculiar, since this woman didn't usually receive guests. Obsidian and herself were usually the only ones in the house; at least, before Obsidian left for Hogwarts.

The woman sighed, and forgetting to put her new porcelain teapot down, she advanced to the front door.

She opened it, and almost fainted at what she saw.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUN!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two,**

**Woo-hoo!**

***Obsidian pats herself on the back for making a rhymie whymie***

**Disclaimer: Ah, if only I did...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

She stood at the door, gaping at the tall man standing on the other side.

_**Crash!**_

The new porcelain teapot she was holding dropped to the ground and shattered into several shards. Surprisingly, she remained unfazed and continued staring as if nothing happened.

The man raised one eyebrow, reached into the pocket of his own ink-black robes, and started to pull out his wand.

This action brought the woman back to Earth. She stepped back and whipped out her own wand.

"Don't come a step closer," she warned darkly.

"Good afternoon to you too, Terpsichore," he replied silkily. "Now put your wand away before you harm some unfortunate being, namely, me,"

Terpsichore ignored his request and said, "My friends call me by my middle name, now."

"Does this mean," he drawled. "That I must refer to you as, er… Onyx, as well?"

"That is," she paused. "If you still consider yourself as my friend. Then, you must."

The man nodded curtly in understanding, flicked his wand, and said "_Reparo_."

"Er… thanks Severus," Terpsichore stuttered.

"You're truly welcome… Onyx, " Severus Snape replied.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys.**

**I am TRYING to build some suspense here!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three is here, my minions.**

**ONWARD!**

***Obsidian bows while crowd of minions breaks into applause***

**Thank you, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Again, if only I did...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

"Well?" Severus Snape questioned impatiently.

"Er… well?" Onyx replied, confused.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

Then, Onyx finally realized that they were still standing at the door; Severus outside, leaning against the door frame, and herself inside, hugging herself for warmth.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! Please come in," she said in a fluster, while gesturing inside.

He rolled his eyes with a smirk and stepped inside the house.

_10 minutes later…_

Ten minutes later, Severus Tobias Snape and Terpsichore Onyx le Fay were sitting in the living room on opposing armchairs. They were both staring at the TV screen, but neither of them was actually watching. They both had their own thoughts to think about while stealing small glances at each other.

"I'm not a Death Eater, you know," Severus broke the silence, startling Onyx. "At least, not anymore,"

"Well," she huffed. "I see that you're still an accomplished Legilimens!"

"Naturally…"

That was indeed what she was thinking. She knew for a fact that Severus Snape had become a Death Eater shortly after the conclusion of their seventh year at Hogwarts. She was wondering why he had become a Potions Professor at Hogwarts, as she was recently notified by her cousin, Obsidian, in a recent letter.

Onyx took a deep breath and closed her mind. She was still a bit shaky in Occlumency.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," was the curt reply.

"Are you sure? I was just about to make some tea before the, er… incident,"

"Very well,"

Onyx stood up and wandered into the kitchen with the newly repaired teapot. Pretty soon, the kitchen was filled with noises: the flames from the stove humming, water boiling, and steam hissing.

Back in the living room, Severus' eyes wandered around the room until they found the coffee table. On it, was an envelope with a letter peeking out of it.

It was addressed:

_To:_

_Theresa Fayne_

_29 Bachtlatan Strausse_

_Basel, Switzerland_

Being the curious man he was, Severus leaned back in the armchair to see if Terpsi… _Onyx_ was still in the kitchen. After reassuring himself of this, he slowly reached for the letter. He gently pulled the flimsy paper from it and started to read:

_October 9th,_

_Dear Onyx,_

_How are you? I am extremely sorry that I haven't been sending you any letters since term started, but it's as if there hasn't been any time at all! You are receiving this letter from muggle post because it seems that Osiris, my owl, is not feeling well. Professor Grubbly-Plank said that he would need to rest for a couple of weeks before any trips. How's Isis, by the way? Does she miss having me stroke her fur for hours on end?_

As if on cue, an elegant-looking creature rubbed against Severus's leg. It had beautiful black fur, and brilliantly colored chartreuse eyes.

It purred and leapt up onto the armrest of the armchair. Then it lay down delicately in a position that shockingly resembled the Great Sphinx of Egypt.

_Hmmm…_ Severus thought to himself while slowly stroking the quiet animal. _I suppose this furry little creature is Isis._

He then went back to reading:

_Anyway, back to Hogwarts._

_It's been really fun. I see why you loved it so much. I bet you already know which House I got sorted into… RAVENCLAW! Just like you! I heard that you were a Prefect __and__ a Head Girl in Ravenclaw. You never told me that!_

_But guess what? Do you know who the Potions Master is?_

Severus' heart stopped beating.

_It's Severus Snape! He was that man who came to your house some years ago. I was about 7, I think, and that was when I was visiting._

Here there was a scribble concealing a phrase, on which Severus preformed a quick revealing charm to see "_with my parents_".

_After he left, didn't you tell me that he was your friend and classmate, even though he was in Slytherin? All of the students here say that he's an old, nasty, cranky, greasy git. Was he an "old, nasty, cranky, greasy git" in your years? He does seem a bit grumpy, in my opinion. He stalks around with his billowing black cloak in the halls as if he was Death himself! It's really frightening!_

"Death himself? Hmmm…" Severus murmured, arching his eyebrows.

_I made a few friends, so far. In my House, there's a girl named Mandy Brocklehurst, but we're only acquaintances. There's also a girl named Luna Lovegood, who's in her third year right now. Others make fun of her, but I think she's brilliant! Did you know that her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, is the editor of the Quibbler? Some of the other students in my year, are Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Lisa Turner, Kevin Entwhistle, and Padma Patil. I like her too, she's very nice. She has a twin sister in Gryffindor, named Parvati, but I find her a bit too superficial._

_I have a few friends in Gryffindor, as well._

Severus scoffed.

_There's a boy named Neville Longbottom, who's actually very sweet, though shy,_

"Imbecile," Severus muttered.

_A girl named Hermione Granger, a muggle-born, (not that I care),_

"Insufferable Know-It-All,"

_A boy named Ronald Weasley; you've heard of the Weasley family, haven't you?_

"Idiot,"

_And Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who Lived! He's the one who survived the Dark Lord's wrath, right?_

"Well, then,"

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully, my good friend, Lucky the Leprechaun, got the shoutout about the Sphinx!**

**Hooray! Longer chapter!**

**Is it good? Or no good?**

**I'll only find out if you click that button!**

**You know which button I'm talking about!**

**The one there.**

**No, not there stupid!**

**There!**

**No, there!**

**UGH!**

**Must I spell it out for you?**

**THERE!**

**Yup, You Got It! (Hopefully)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Just as a reminder, this chapter resumes with the letter.**

**Everything italicized is either part of the letter, or someone thinking in their mind.**

**Disclaimer: NO, I DON'T!**

* * *

Chapter Four

_As I have friends, I have enemies. When I boarded the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross, I got a bit confused for where to sit. Everyone else was already Sorted, so I was wandering around the train by the time it had started moving. I sat with some Slytherins without realizing it. One of them had short blonde hair, and grey eyes._

"Oh, I know where this is going," Severus smirked.

_He asked who I was and what House I was in, so I told him that my name is Obsidian Le Fay and that I hadn't been sorted yet, but hoped to be in Ravenclaw. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy of Slytherin the Supreme, and started teasing me about wanting to be a wisecrack. A girl named Pansy Parkinson and a boy named Blaise Zabini both laughed next to him. So, since I'm so quick to respond, I said:_

"_Wait… did you say Malfoy was your surname? Does that mean that you're _the_ son of Lucius Malfoy?"_

_He looked smug when I said this and nodded._

"_Oh, wow! It's such an honour to meet the son of the world's _biggest_ prat!" I said with mock awe._

_His face turned a shade of red I didn't think was possible, we simultaneously whipped out our wands, and long-story short, he left the train some hours later sporting a bloody nose while I came out of one of the Ravenclaw compartments completely unharmed._

_I got sorted with the first-years, but thankfully Headmistress McGonagall explained that I was actually to be a fourth year. The whole Ravenclaw Table broke into applause when the Sorting Hat bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"_

_Headmaster Dumbledore explained about the Triwizard Tournament, which is going to take place this year. It will consist of three challenges in which three individuals will partake. The only thing, is that only seventh years can participate from Durmstrangs, Beaubatons, and Hogwarts. Ronald's elder twin brothers, Fred and George, in their sixth years, used a Ageing Potion to put their names in the Goblet of Fire, but instead failed and grew long white beards resembling the Headmaster! I was keeling over with laughter as I sat next to Hermione watching them. The names of the champions will come this Thursday._

_I'm loving Hogwarts so far!_

_Reply soon!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Obsidian_

Severus was about to put the letter back into its envelope, when−

"You know," a shrill voice rang out, causing Isis to slip away from underneath Severus' hand. "It's not very polite to read other people's letters!"

* * *

**Oh noes! Why'd'ya do it, Sev? WHY?**


	6. Chapter Five

**Heeeyyyyyy! Whazzup?**

**I'm trying to upload these chapters as fast as I can, K?**

**Disclaimer: Must I sing to convince you lawyers that I don't own J.K. Rowling's work?**

**A/N: In the narration, Onyx will be referred to as Terpsichore. It seems more proper. But if somebody talks to her, she will be referred to as Onyx.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Severus flinched noticeably, and dropped the letter. He turned around to see a red-faced Terpsichore staring down at him with a poorly concealed look of horror as well.

"How much did you read?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"All the way from 'old, nasty, cranky, greasy git' to the 'son of the worlds _biggest_ prat'," Severus replied indifferently.

"In other words, you read the whole thing,"

"Indeed,"

Terpsichore gave him a dirty look and thrust his mug of tea at him. He took it without looking at her and muttered his thanks. She sat opposite him again.

"Well?" Severus questioned.

"What?" Her voice pierced the air around them.

"Am I really an 'old, nasty, cranky, greasy git'?"

_Oh, it's impossible to stay angry with him..._

Terpsichore burst into laughter.

Severus raised his eyebrows.

She laughed louder.

"Do you need medical attention?"

"Oh, oh. Ha-ha! Yes, no! I mean no! Ha-ha-ha-ha-HA!"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Ah, ahh. Okay, I've got a grip. What were you saying?"

"I was asking whether or not you thought I was an 'old, nasty, cranky, greasy git', and please save me the mental trauma of having you burst into fits of laughter,"

"Well, you're definitely not old. You're the same age as I, aren't you? Your birthday was on January 9th − oh, don't look at me like that, of course I remember your birthday − so that means you're… 34! That's not old at all! Nasty… maybe to students… you read the 'Death himself' part?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer then! Cranky, I guess a bit, since you have such a short temper,"

He gave her a cold stare.

"WHAT?" she demanded. "It's true! As for greasy… well, I can see where that's coming from. What _do_ you put in your hair?"

Another cold stare.

"Fine. I won't even voice my opinion for the git part. Happy?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review Please!**

**I'll be a super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-**

**HAPPY!**


	7. Chapter Six

**If you liked the last chapter, gimme a review!**

**If you think Severus should be punished, gimme a review!**

**If you think Terpsichore should be meaner, gimme a review!**

**In other words, GIMME REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: Fine. You asked for it. (Based on the song The Sound of Music)**

** Fanfiction is,**

** Something used for fun…**

** I do not own,**

** Anything I don't!**

** (Ah, ah-ah-ahhh…)**

** J.K. Rowling,**

** Is the master here,**

** You cannot deny,**

** Even out of fear!**

** (Ah, ah-ah-ahhh…)**

** So now you seen,**

** My poor song-making skills,**

** Hopefully you will not,**

** Come back for more!**

** (Ah, ah-ah-ahhh…)**

** And now my song ends,**

** With a note of grief,**

** For your eardrums have burst,**

** An amazing feat!**

** (Ah, ah-ah-ahhh…)**

** FIN**

**Wonderful, huh?**

**A/N: I know, I know. Boring boring boring. Oh well! Here's the story! But if you liked the song or even thought it was funny, review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

"What's in this?"

"What's in what?"

"What's in _this_?"

"What's in _what_?"

"If you'd look at where my finger is pointing, you'd realize that I am referring to this tea,"

"Oh. Is it bad?"

"No, it's good. That's why I am asking. What is in it? It tastes… different, yet familiar,"

"Well, um… I put a ground mixture of cloves and cardamom in it, if that's what you mean?"

"Really? I've never heard of that before,"

"Well, it's a family recipe. Good for health,"

"Well, why does it taste familiar, then?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Obviously not,"

"You had it for a whole two weeks when you visited this house in the Christmas Break in our third year. That was when my parents invited you!"

"Oh, yes,"

"Why are you staring at Isis?"

"Because she is staring at me. She's making me feel uncomfortable. Why is she so quiet? I haven't heard her _meow_ at all. Only purr and hiss,"

"She's of ancient Egyptian descent,"

"Oh, that explains everything,"

* * *

**Hardy-Har-Har!**

**Just a random conversation.**

**I just felt like it. Cause I'm cool like that, yo. =)**

**(By the way, there are no speaker tags for a reason.)**

**(Sorry if it's confusing.)**

**(Just remember that the first sentence is Severus, second is Terpsichore, third is Severus, and so on.)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Listen. I really don't feel like singing right now. Not in the mood.**

**A/N: Okay, guys. Here comes the serious part!**

**By the way, 150 points to the House of anyone who can tell me where I got the name Terpsichore from. And be truthful, if you don't know the answer, don't look it up online and say you already knew it for a false sense of satisfaction.**

**And another 100 points to the House of anyone who can tell me what "**_**renuo revelo"**_** means.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Now, enough about Isis. Why are you here?" Terpsichore asked.

"What, are you not ecstatic to see me after so many years, Terpsichore?" Severus sneered, while still sideways glancing at the ominous cat.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny. And I told you to call me Onyx!"

"Why? You used to cherish your name if I recall correctly?

"Yeah, until I got through Auror training,"

Severus blinked. "You're an _Auror_?"

"Stop changing the subject! Why are you here?"

"Fine. If you really want me to leave…" Severus said in a mock offended tone, while getting up. _Oh, how fun and easy it is to torture her._

Terpsichore's irises started to turn red, being a metamorphmagus. "Don't make me hex you." She warned.

Severus sighed. "I am here, because your assistance is needed at Hogwarts,"

She narrowed her eyes. "What kind of assistance?"

"Your cousin, Miss Le Fay, is currently having some, how to say, visions,"

Terpsichore stood up and wandered to the other side of the living room, where a wooden end table stood with pictures of Obsidian and herself. "Oh no, not the nightmares again…"

"So these are not new to you?"

She turned around to face him again, with a look of pure anguish on her face. "Not at all. She used to get these nightmares right before anything bad happened. Like when her par—parents were murdered,"

Severus raised his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that they had 'mysteriously disappeared'?"

"Yes, that's what _she_ thinks," she huffed, blinking furiously. "Excuse me one moment, will you?"

"Yes, of course,"

"And don't read anymore of my mail," she said while walking out of the room, voice cracking.

"Wouldn't think of it,"

_Some minutes later…_

Terpsichore walked back in the room, red-eyed, and stony-faced. She had a piece of parchment clenched tightly in one hand, wand in the other.

"I'll come,"

"Excellent. Expect a message from Headmaster Dumbledore in a few hours,"

"Alright. And here," she handed him the parchment in her hand. "This is for Obsidian. I don't care how she gets it, but make sure she receives it,"

"It would be the least I could do,"

"Yes, it would. Just… don't read this one, okay?"

"I don't think I would even dare to. Who knows what horrible, God-awful things could be written about me in there, hm?"

"Oh, shut it. I'm not in the mood,"

"I can see that,"

"Just for safe measure…" she pointed her wand at the parchment and muttered a charm. "_Renuo revelo."_

"Am I not trustworthy?"

"'Course not. _You_ were a Death Eater." she smirked.

* * *

**Ooooooh…. BURN!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I have all those songs from the Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory with Gene Wilder stuck in my head. You know, the old one?**

"**The candy man can 'cause he mixes it with love,**

**And makes the world taste good…"**

"**Come with me,**

**And we'll meet,**

**In this world of pure imagination!**

**Come with me,**

**And we'll see,**

**Into your imagination!"**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't. I don't, I don't, I don't.**

**A/N: Sorry if dear Terpsichore is a bit snappy. She's in a bad mood.**

**Also, I'd appreciate it if you guys out there would answer my poll on my bio. It closes on June 10****th****. It is crucial for this poll to be answered in order to go on with The Noble Blood of Le Fay: Year One.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"I suppose I should go now. Dumbledore will be expecting me." Severus said.

"Alright. I'll take your mug," Terpsichore took the mug and put it in the kitchen, along with her own.

"_Purrrr…_" Isis rubbed against Severus' legs again. He picked her up and stared her in the eyes. She didn't even blink. Her amber eyes stared with intensity, and then she slipped through his arms and dropped to the ground in a delicate position. She finally blinked twice and shimmered into thin air.

Severus blinked in confusion. _Well, it's not every day that you see an Egyptian cat vanish into thin air._

Terpsichore came back into the room. "What happened?" she questioned, seeing the confused look on Severus' face.

"Y-your cat just…"

"Disappeared? I know. She does that," and the matter was left alone.

_Five minutes later…_

Terpsichore and Severus were standing by the door.

"Make sure you deliver the message to Obsidian, okay?"

"I will make sure to deliver this to Miss Le Fay,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

Severus stepped out of the door, walked five steps away, and dissolved into thin air.

He dissolved into thin air.

Just like Isis.

Peculiar, isn't it?

That a cat has certain abilities that resemble those of Wizards, such as Apparition?

* * *

**Whoa! Cliff-Hanger! One more chapter to go!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: FINAL CHAPTER!**

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER!**

**(Told in First POV by Terpsichore)**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I watched him leave the house. He walked a few steps and disappeared; Apparated.

Reminds me of Isis.

I wonder what Obsidian's been dreaming about? The last time she had nightmares, her parents were kidnapped and murdered. She described the nightmares to me once. She said she felt darkness, sorrow, and pure anguish. She was standing in a mist, fog surrounding her. She saw a couple in the distance. She approached them and saw that they were her parents. They looked up, with tears in their eyes.

They were holding Lilies, the flowers of Death.

She fell down a never-ending black abyss, and woke up. A few days later, the unexpected happened.

That was when Obsidian moved in with me. The first few days were awkward and quiet, but we warmed up, and Obsidian forgot about her misery.

The dreams always frightened her, though. They always kept her from sleeping, from fear of what would happen if they came back. She became ill, and I worried. We visited a healer at St. Mungo's, but we were told that she just needed rest. There were no nightmares for a long time.

But if she was getting them now, what was going to happen?

What am I going to be doing at Hogwarts?

What've I gotten myself into?

* * *

**AHHHH!**

**RHETORICAL QUESTIONS!**

**And that's the end of that. Tell me if you guys liked this story!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
